


Foolproof

by ElderFairy



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 22:26:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15650148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElderFairy/pseuds/ElderFairy
Summary: a strong bond from childhood





	Foolproof

**Author's Note:**

> i love this asshole and i love stories where the asshole becomes a soft boi in front of his one true love. i also think of gavin as that type of guy who doesn’t care about pda :3c 
> 
> follow me at saint-fiore.tumblr.com

]your days on weekends always started like this: wake up, get dressed, and eat. the only special circumstance that wasn’t part of your plan was bringing coffee to someone, a someone who had been in your life since your days of youth.

you loved gavin reed as a friend, but now, it was a different sort of love. in retrospect, you never wanted to love anyone more than just platonically. somehow, gavin wormed his way into your heart, despite his temper.

when gavin texted you to buy him a cup of coffee ( _i’ll get you something in return_ , he told you with a winking face at the end), you expected to have the ordeal be done and over in less than a few minutes. but it was gavin reed and not some other person that everyone, including you, was dealing with.

when you entered the workplace of the detroit police department, gavin was already in some kind of tense verbal fight with an older man. to your surprise, even an android was involved. however, as long as gavin wasn’t hurt physically, you decided to remain on the sidelines, for now.

“shut the fuck up, reed,” came the whiskey-laced tone of the older male. you vaguely remembered seeing him in the past. the man then pushed gavin away, passing him as the android trailed behind. the older man suddenly paused and turned to look in your direction. his blue eyes caught the coffee held in your hand, and he chuckled. “ _wow_.” with a shake of his head, he then left.

you weren’t sure what went through his mind when he saw you, but a part of you didn’t want to know. instead, you set the coffee cup down on gavin’s desk and walked over to him, who was now muttering curses under his breath as he dusted off invisible debris on his leather jacket.

“that damn lieutenant and his fucking plastic prick..!” gavin was clearly upset, which concerned you enough that you took a hold of his arm. he looked as if he was about to say something, but as he saw your face, his gaze became softer.

still, he was tense enough that you felt responsible to say something.

“forget it, gavin, it’s over now,” you said, gently.

yet still, it didn’t seem to calm the rage that had kindled within him. the man was relentless, his eyes suddenly turning into fury as he tugged himself from your grasp.

you jumped when gavin’s fist connected with an empty desk. thankfully, there wasn’t anyone here except for captain fowler, who was on the phone in his office. still, you know enough to realize that he wouldn’t really care for what was happening.

somehow, this made you sadder. but the harsh reality was reality; gavin must fend on his own here. as much as you wanted to think he was no less a culprit for his foul tempers, you must at least stay on his side when it was just the two of you.

there was a silence, but a much-needed one as gavin calmed down, having placed both of his palms on a desk, head lowered.

after a short pause, he raised his head and clutched at the hand that had hit the desk. “fuck, my hand hurts.”

you couldn’t help but laugh at gavin’s words, now sounding more like an insolent yet injured child than a fiery adult. it sparked a memory of him as a young boy, having scraped his knees in a rough play with you and some other kids.

acting as casual as possible, you clasped your hands behind you as you walked towards him. “i suppose you are alright now?” you asked, eyes looking elsewhere but to him. a smirk tugged at the corner of your lips, hoping that gavin could hear the playfulness in your voice. “by the way, your coffee’s here, detective reed.”

“nah, i would rather drink from you,” was gavin’s smooth response, who was now standing upright with his arms crossed. despite his lack of ability to wink, he still managed one, however comical it looked. but it wasn’t the wink that got you, but his words.

in response you felt yourself choke, letting out a series of coughs as you tried to keep yourself from dying of embarrassment. at the same time, you couldn’t help but feel a warm fluttering in your chest. it must be love, love of a different kind.

you didn’t expect to feel that strongly for him, but you were okay with it. and when you looked up, you noticed something different about his usual demeanor, too.

“your face looks stupid,” you said with a scoff.

gavin rolled his eyes and within seconds, crossed his way over to you. with one hand on his hip, he used his other hand to tap a pointer finger on your forehead. “i don’t know, yours look worse.” he was sneering, but it wasn’t the mocking and cruel ones he would often use toward others.

“then, how about i put my stupid face on you?” with a soft giggle, you wrapped your arms around gavin and leaned your chin against his chest, eyes studying him with interest. gavin was smiling now, that one smile which made you realize how much you wanted to _keep_ it, all for yourself.

surely, if anyone walked in, they would have quickly walked out. it was a silly scene, but to you, it was something precious. especially when gavin returned the embrace, even leaning down to plant a gentle kiss on top of your head.

there was a comfortable silence before captain fowler’s voice disrupted it.

“what the hell are you two doing? get a bedroom!”


End file.
